lupin meets annother
by scotie-girl
Summary: taken from the scene in ootp when lupin goes and talks to the guy who was bitten by a werewolf. really random
1. they meet

Lupin meets another……

This is the conversation that lupin has when he meets the werewolf in order of the phoenix.

Chapter one

Lupin went over to the bed of the man who had been bitten by the werewolf he thought that he looked quite upset.

"Hello" he said

"Get away from me" said the man quite calmly

"Why?"

"'Cos I'm a werewolf, I might suddenly go mad and bite you"

"I don't think you would" Said Lupin 

"Why not"

"You used to buy my tricks that me and my friends sold at school, surely you remember us James potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius black and remus lupin?"

the man laughed "oh yes I remember you, the school jokers, you became a prefect didn't you."

"yes"

"and now…your friends are….well one of them is a mad murderer and the other two are…"

"dead," supplied lupin

"yes, and that is Harry potter over there isn't it

"yep, so what's your name?"

"Tom wombat"

"you were the head boy the year I was prefect."

"Yes Dumbledore wanted you to control the rest of your friends, hmm as I remember you still let james hang snape upside down in the air."

"yes I admit it I was too scared to stick up for snape my friends had made my life more fun that it had been in my living memory."

"I still think that you were a coward,"

"so do I"

"well what do you think I should do if they ever let me out of this hospital?"

"I'm not sure what job did you have before you were bitten?"

"I was part of the comity on experimental charms."

"well as you probably know, Dolores umbridge before she went to work at Hogwarts set up a load of stupid rules that mean that it is almost impossible to get a job as a werewolf"

"yeah I know I just got fired," he pointed to a piece of parchment,

"I know how you feel…."

"what you just got fired too how can you understand what I feel you can still find another job without the umbridge laws affecting you"

"do you really think so? What makes you think I am so unlike you?"

"you are a normal person who lives a normal life whereas I will turn in to a highly dangerous monster at the full moon,"

"there is potion that has been invented that makes you harmless when you transform so you can just curl up in a broom cupboard until you become a human again."

"are you a campaigner for were wolf rights of something."

"no,"

"then how do you know that the potion is effective?"

"I have to take it."

"WHAT……you mean that you are a werewolf too."

"yep and personally I envy you."

"why?"

"cos you got to live your life before you became a werewolf, I mean how old are you 37?"

"38"

"well how long do you think I have been a werewolf ?"

"umm well it cant be more than 17 years can it?"

"really"    

"what you went to Hogwarts as a werewolf."

"yep Dumbledore was probably the only Hogwarts headmaster who would have let me,"

"now I understand why fudge thinks Dumbledore is crazy"

"well we did have to take certain precautions,"

"like what?"

"do you remember the shrieking shack?"

"yep, it was supposed to be haunted by really violent spirits…"

"Dumbledore set that rumour about so that no one would go there the screams and howls the villagers heard were me."

"but how did you get in?"

"you remember the whomping willow?"

"yep" 

"that was planted over the entrance to the tunnel"

"so how old were you when you were bitten,"

"about four."

"oh so you….."

"I have only had two proper jobs in my entire live……. I worked at Hogwarts as defense against the dark arts teacher but apparently the job is jinxed well I only lasted one year you remember snape well he works there he told all the slytherins I was a werewolf and I worked for a short time in the ministry of magic just after you know who fell from power, when they were short on people but when every thing settled down I was kicked out and now I cant get a job because of the umbridge laws.."

"I would love to bite her just to ,make her see how cruel she is to all half breeds"

"so would I, I've got a werewolf weekly here would you like to have it I've finished it, I've got to go my party is leaving mrs weasly appears to have blown her self out.


	2. invitation

Mystical I think its witch thank you for reviewing umm there seemed to be a problem with my word program thing sorry this is so short……

Chapter two

Tom sat in bed for a long time after lupin had left, man he thought I was really lucky that I have only just been bitten. He looked down at the magazine that lupin had given him.

There was a picture of a very normal looking wizard on the front cover who was holding a silver chalice. He turned to the front page and scanned the contents which included titles such as how to brew your own wolfbane potion and is your Bogart boring you and how to live a normal life as a werewolf.

He sat in bed reading the magazine until healer prune came over to his bed.

"Now mr wombat I need to know how you wish to address the problem of the full moon you can either go into an old fashioned transformation ward or we could arrange for you to have someone take you away for the full moon." she glanced at the magazine on his lap which was open on an article that pointed out the flaws of wolfsbane potion, "as you may have gather from the article you are reading the potion is not effective for the first year of being a werewolf which is only 10 transformations I understand from healer grumbledorf that you had a visitor today one person from the party that came to see mr wealsy. You may not realise it but Remus lupin is a registered werewolf! He could help you with your transformations."

"What do you mean surely he takes wolfbane potion like any other werewolf that is over ten transformations old?"

"true he does but he told healer grumbledorf that he would be happy to have you come over to his house for the next few moons he doesn't like transforming with out the wolfsbane potion but he wishes to help you get through this next year, he will be coming again tomorrow I understand that he has a house in the country that has large amounts of land which all have protection to stop him or you from escaping I believe it is were the werewolf Olympic games are due to be held……"

"The werewolf Olympic games….."

"they are held every 10 years you have just missed the last one it was 6 months ago….. So do you want to go?"

"Sure if lupin doesn't mind"


	3. phlean manor

New chapter please read and review

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters that are from the harry potter books

Chapter 3 

Healer prune had gone to help the lady who had been bitten by an unidentified animal, she had started to cough up feathers. So healer grumbledorf had come to help him to pack. He was not a very nice person in fact he hated werewolves same as every other wizard who has never been properly educated about werewolves when tom had first come into the ward he had been complaining that the law was not strict enough and that tom should be killed.

The door of the ward opened and lupin came in. 

"I see you accepted my offer"

"yes it is very kind of you to offer to have me to stay"

"I believe there is debt on my part…you may remember the incident when Sirius tricked snape into following me down the tunnel, well it was your part in that that prevented snape from killing me. As soon as I got back to school after my transformation snape tried to kill me… and you stopped him with a full body bind."

"oh! I remember that I thought that snape was tring to put a curse on james again so I stopped him it was just before our match against slytherin so I thought that snape was trying to disable james…"

"well you still saved my life even though it was unintentional, would you have attacked me in the same corridor if you knew I was a werewolf at the time?"

"I hate to say it but I probably would old professor Umbrige was really anti half breeds breed his daughter to be the same."

"I hated defence against the dark arts lessons old umbridge was always on about it of course all the teachers knew that I was werewolf so he liked to make me feel bad about what I was."

"I hear that his daughter has been 'an immediate success'" 

"harry tells me that every one but the slytherins hate her"

"I might have guessed she always was a fat hag with no dress sense"

"are you ready to go?"

"yes how are we travelling,"

"can you apparte?"

"no I don't have the strength,"

"well then we will have to travel by floo powder, come on lets go healer prune we are leaving"

"cheerio"

"hope to see you soon tom" said mr weasly.

They left the ward

"you can only get to my house by apparting or floo powder, it makes it safer so that no one can accidently wander in."

they were now in the enterance hall they headed over to the grate,

"its phlean manor, nice and easy to remember if you're a werewolf!"

"why?"

"phlean is latin for wolf!!"

"now I wont forget it either!!"

"you go first, tom"


	4. transformation

AN:~sorry for the mistake in the previous chapter as the so called monkeyness pointed out phlean is not wolf in latin phlean is wolf is gaelic sorry…

Any way 

Chapter 4

Lupin had guided him up to his room it was a small but comfortable room,

"sorry its not much,"

"its great"

"this place is called a manor because of the surrounding lands would you like to unpack or come downstairs for a tour of the house?"

"can I go for a tour of the house…"

"sure…come this way…this is the bathroom easily the biggest room in the house."

They looked in on a bathroom that reminded tom of the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts.

"this is my room…"

the door was completely in splinters and the room inside was wrecked.

"haven't been able to get enough money to redecorate…this is what I did when I transformed as a child."

They went down the stairs and in to the kitchen eat what you want from the fridge one of the many blessings about this house is that the larder has a restocking charm on it as does the fridge.

This is the sitting room he said moving next door into a small room with a small sofa and an armchair next door was the larder which was the second largest room in the house.

"so what do you want to do now."

"umm I think I might like to go to sleep."

"ok see you tomorrow morning"

they went upstairs to there respective rooms

next morning tom woke up early and was surprised to find that lupin was already awake. 

"tom I'm really sorry but I have to go to London on some important business you may look around the grounds while I am away…but beware these lands are not tame there are as many creatures here as in  the forbidden forest."

"thank you lupin"

"I will be back at least three days before the full moon…"

with that he apparated. Tom spent the morning in the park. During that time managed to get attacked by a few kappas but nothing more than that.

The next day he felt really tired so he stayed in bed all day, it was only natural considering that was the first magic he had tried since he was bitten.

One week later tom had been everywhere within a mile radias of the house, he was quietly sitting on the sofa when he heard a faint pop behind him, it was Lupin he looked a little weary. 

"god I have had it up to here with these ministry officials, they ask me for every detail about my personal life…thank fully they cant come here Dumbledore has spelled it so that only werewolves can enter these grounds within three days of the full moon and 12  days after."

"good no chances of anyone being bitten."

"almost."

"good"

"well if you'll excuse me I must go to bed before I collapse here."

"see you tomorrow."

Next day at breakfast lupin looked a lot better,

"tonight we will stay out in the shack have you found it?"

"yes I found it yesterday,"

"good how does it look?"

"great I suppose its spelled"

"of course."

"lets go and see how we can fit in…there are few more things that I would like to bring to your attention…remember that I told you that I was very young when I received the bite well my house is spelled agaist werewolves but I wanted to camp in my tree house so I sneaked out of the window, this park used to be a great place for werewolf transformations when there was no wolfbane potion. But I did know that I was only 4 at the time, so my father set up the shack for me to transform in there are many magical traps around the ½ mile area that I could cover when I was only four to protect me from other werewolves, I must show you these or you might ruin your first transformation or even be stuck down there until the next full moon."

"ok"

they went out of the house and walked through the wild vegetation, lupin showed him all the traps ingeneous contraptions part wizard knowledge part muggle ingenuity 

That night they slept in the shack  with out any sheets lying on mattresses they couldn't have sheets as if they were going to transform then they would rip them to shreds.

Tom didn't sleep well, at some time around midnight he looked up at the sky through a hole in the roof and saw the full moon shinning in…now he was really more scared than he had ever been in his entire life.

He glanced down at his hands which were itching and saw thick hair sprouting from the backs his feet were growing smaller with a loud crack his jaw bone reset its self his eyes became more useful he could see every thing clearly he felt a tail growing from him behind his mind was changing too he was a vicious creature one that managled without regret he turned and saw lupin a sleek grey white wolf with powerful muscles. They snarled at each other and ran of into the night.


End file.
